


【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-4

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【ALLN】大雨後的朝露-4

※

「學沇?學沇尼?」今天車學沇的樣子很奇怪，自從和他見面開始就一路晃神到現在，連鄭澤運剛才喊了他兩聲也沒聽見，低頭被頭上的壓舌帽半遮擋住臉，盯著面前他老吵著自己要喝的草莓奶昔一動也不動的，不曉得是在想些什麼、連續被無視讓鄭澤運不經皺了下眉頭，不得已放下手裡的咖啡，雙手饋到桌面上相前傾身又喊了聲:「車學沇!」

「欸?怎…怎麼了?」這下車學沇才終於回過神，方才也不曉得是在發什麼呆，他抬起頭有看著對面的人眨了眨眼，眼底有些慌亂。

「……很累嗎?軍隊裡。」看著他的面色，鄭澤運露出有些擔憂的表情，之前假日見面或通話都不見他這麼疲憊的模樣，今天不曉得怎麼了，明明好一陣子不見了，若是以前的他照裡會吱吱喳喳的獨自說個沒完，是問鄭澤運的SOLO活動怎麼樣了，又或是問弟弟們好不好等等等，基本上想插一句話都難，可今天不管自己跟他說些什麼都只得到車學沇一兩個字的應聲。

「啊…沒事，只是…有點沒睡好。」車學沇勉強勾起嘴角揮了揮手，他那個模樣總讓鄭澤運覺得他是想打發自己罷了，並且在車學沇之後為了不讓人看出破綻、連忙低下頭抓著奶昔的攪拌棒攪著杯子的模樣讓他更篤定其中有貓膩。

「你看起來臉色不太好。」做為認識有十年的隊友、甚至說過他們是平生知己這種話，鄭澤運不難發現車學沇的不對勁，不過久久見一面一時半刻也不可能猜出來車學沇這是怎麼了，而車學沇似乎也沒有要表示的意思，但也有可能是真如他所說只是沒睡好。

車學沇這樣多少讓他有些煩惱、因為車學沇是那種總會把煩惱壓抑在心底的人，鄭澤運也不曉得告訴他多少次、希望他偶爾能依靠自己這個同齡的朋友，車學沇每次都會答應但也幾乎沒有實現一次，鄭澤運想這大概是隊長病的一環。

「因為沒睡飽。」車學沇回答得很快，像是早準備好了說詞，篤定要用這句話回應不再多談，他知道車學沇若不想說是怎麼樣也撬不開嘴了。

「那…你今晚早點睡。」很難得的他們單獨相處車學沇沒有一直說話或黏在他身旁，鄭澤運突然發覺要面對這樣像這樣沉默不語的氣氛、還真有點不知如何應付，最後也只能摸摸鼻子扔出這麼句話，卻也只得到車學沇點了點頭的回應。

「嗯。」

「對了，考試開始報名了，在下個月考。」他不說話鄭澤運只能自己轉移話題，說起了他軍隊招考的事情，先前他就有打算和車學沇一樣考軍樂隊，不過鄭澤運對於考試實在不算太擅長，之前把自己的想法告訴車學沇後，早先考過軍樂隊的車學沇便自告奮勇的說要幫他補習，一直持續到車學沇入伍前。

「考試?什麼考試?」腦子始終亂糟糟的車學沇又一次沒聽清鄭澤運再說什麼話，反射性的覆述了鄭澤運的話。

「軍樂隊的考試，你忘了?」鄭澤運的語氣中帶著些像耍小脾氣的不滿，噘了下嘴。

「啊…沒有沒有，我當然記得……」突然意識到鄭澤運說的是什麼微微瞪大了雙眼打哈哈的笑了起來，說著說著聲音卻逐漸變小:「澤運你要考軍樂……隊。」

「雖然不是同梯次，不過我考進去的話說不定還是有機會能在軍隊裡見面。」

見面……見面、軍隊裡?

不行…他們不能見面。

不能讓鄭澤運看到自己那種下賤樣子。

鄭澤運的話讓車學沇緊張的渾身顫抖，額角都不經冒出了冷汗，低下頭來瞳孔有些失焦回憶起自從那天之後每日每夜不間斷的羞辱，就是連昨天……

烙印在身體裡的恐懼讓車學沇控制不住的顫抖，為了止住自己發抖的身體他只能捏緊桌面下的大腿，在鄭澤運想問車學沇是怎麼了之前搶先開了口:「澤運你……軍樂隊還是放棄吧。」

「放棄?突然這是怎麼?」這下鄭澤運是真有些不解，一直以來車學沇都是很支持自己跟他一樣去考軍樂隊的，怎麼這次見面突然就要自己放棄，配上今天車學沇反常的模樣讓他更篤定了是有什麼事情。

「啊…不、不是，就只是…….真的很累。」

「去軍隊不都是這樣嗎。」鄭澤運認為車學沇找了個不大好的理由，從他連正眼都不願意看自己他就能猜出來對方是在找借口，鄭澤運瞇起眼盯著沇前的人，發現車學沇帽子下汗水都滑了下來，外面確實天氣炎熱，車學沇又是不耐熱的人雖然咖啡廳裡開了冷氣溫度還算舒適，不過看對方穿得長袖甚至是高領捂的結實，也不曉得大熱天的穿成這樣是在想什麼:「看你汗流成這樣，帽子拿下來吧，這沒人。」

鄭澤運邊說著伸手就想去拿車學沇的帽子，不過在他剛碰到帽緣時車學沇卻吃驚的往退了下，神色慌張的抬起手按住自己頭上的帽子，而後發現鄭澤運愣在原處的手後有些不知所措的開口:「沒…沒關係，我想戴著。」

「……你不熱嗎?汗都滴下來了。」皺了皺眉頭鄭澤運也不想勉強人，轉而在桌上抽了一張紙巾按到車學沇臉上抹了兩下，在車學沇抬起手接過紙巾後收手跟著也往後靠到椅背雙手交叉:「說你怎麼這種天氣長袖長褲還高領，不怕中暑?」

「……我怕曬黑。」車學沇捏著手裡的紙巾給了個正適合自己的答案，他勾起嘴角露出個在鄭澤運看來有些勉強的笑容:「在黑下去……我都要當不成偶像了。」

“不……車學沇、你早就……早就偶像失格了吧。”

在說出那句話的同時車學沇腦中又有一個這樣的聲音響起，他又克制不住腦裡的記憶，又是低下頭想蜷縮成一團，那天他本來以為好不容易結束了，身上密密麻麻的都是性虐留下的瘀青、齒痕，甚至有皮帶留下來的鞭打印記，他連從地上爬起來的力氣都沒有，只能在終於沒有人再強硬的扳開他的腿後艱難的側過身把自己縮成一團。

那些人的聲音在上頭響起，似是在討論什麼但車學沇已經記不起來了，被輪姦的過程中他甚至承受不住的昏了過去，但睜開眼後只是發覺自己體內的人又換了一個，他記得他從起初哭的慘烈，對著每一個侵犯自己的人苦苦哀求，到後面只剩下神情恍惚的任人拉開腿肆意插進他的生殖腔，痛到一定的程度似乎就失去了感覺。

那些軍官士兵在他身體裡射了很多次，多到車學沇都覺得下腹鼓脹，整個身體疼的都不像是自己的，這時他們似乎是討論完了，腳步聲靠近車學沇下意識的把自己縮的更緊，不過也沒什麼用處，他輕易的就被人架起來跪坐在地，一人捏著他的臉強迫他抬起頭。

一台平板電腦放在他面前，車學沇本垂著眼連看也不想看，不過很快從平板裡傳來的聲音卻讓他顫抖的抬起頭，緊緊盯著螢幕上播放的畫面瞪大眼睛不敢置信。

螢幕裡是他，不久前的他，畫面湊的很近，是第一視角，車學沇想起來了其中一個人在上他的時侯好像突然拿起了DV。

畫面裡的他躺在地面上神情恍惚，乳頭被揉捏到腫脹、從胸口到腰腹都掛滿著半乾的精液，除了自己的更多是那些人射到他身上的，大張的雙腿根部充斥著指痕同時ALPHA粗壯的陰莖不斷在他雙腿間的肉穴抽插，激烈的動作一出一進的帶出黏稠的濁液，被幹到嫣紅的肉穴緊緊的裹著體內的性器，他的呻吟聲隨著身上的人挺入斷斷續續的哀嗚著，接著畫面裡又出現了另一隻手捏住他的臉頰強迫他轉過頭張口吃進另一根陰莖。

視頻播放到這裡時那些人想來知道車學沇已經清楚了，抓著他的人鬆開了手，拿著平板的長官率先蹲了下來，拍了拍晃神的他的臉頰。

『不想明天的頭條是這個的話，知道該怎麼做吧。』

他們在笑、全部都在笑，笑到連車學沇自己都覺得可笑，如果他一開始聽從公司的建議不要入伍就好了，還是如果他一開始不要隱瞞自己的性別就好了，又或者他沒有出道就好了。

車學沇從沒想過自己有一天居然能再被一群人輪姦過後拿著視頻威脅，還能這麼冷靜的思考。

不可能、一切都不可能，擺在他眼前的兩條岔路結果都是死路一條，不過是死的早還死的晚吧……

但是他這個膽小鬼真的……能多活一天都好。

跪坐的姿勢讓剛剛被內射在裡面的精液順著大腿一路流下，他抬起手撫上自己的下腹接著抬起頭看向眼前的長官:『我怕懷孕……我要避孕藥。』

他們最後丟給自己兩大盒的避孕藥，事前和事後用的，對他說了讓他自己好好吃藥，就是真的懷了也給把他弄流產，車學沇捏著那些藥扳了兩片連水也沒用的就直接吞了下去。

到底誰會像你一樣髒?車學沇。

哪一個偶像會像你一樣每天騎在好幾個不同男人身上，哪個偶像會像你一樣連被強姦都能高潮，誰會像你一樣被自己都數不清的人上過，誰會像你一樣是軍隊共用的性奴，誰會像你一樣天天跪在不同男人陰莖下一邊舔還一邊喊他們主人。

「只是黑了點而已，你自己不是覺得挺性感的?」鄭澤運笑了笑拿起咖啡又喝了一口順帶調戲了對方一句，不過遲遲沒得到車學沇的回應，他抬了下眼放下咖啡杯，對面的人維持著一樣的姿勢，帽緣陰影下讓他看不清車學沇的表情，他只能感覺出車學沇狀態真的很不好或許是因為天氣太熱，以往這人天氣熱時總病懨懨的，現在在軍隊裡工作和訓練時肯定又是在大太陽下曝曬。

「看你很累的樣子，今天早點回去吧。」嘆了口氣鄭澤運站起身來拿起背包，車學沇這才回過神抬頭，他走到車學沇身邊拍了拍對方的肩膀開口:「我開車送你。」

「欸?不…我沒事。」這突然的舉動讓車學沇有些慌，其實還有一個原因就是他不想一個人待著，一個人待著的時後他總覺得下一秒就會有人闖入接著把他按在地上脫下褲子侵犯。

「走吧。」顯然鄭澤運並不想裡會車學沇的話，伸手拉住對方的手臂直接把人從椅子上拉起來順便撈走車學沇的背包就往停車場去，把人塞進副駕駛座順便幫對方繫上安全帶後鄭澤運走回駕駛坐拉開車門自己也鑽了進去。

發動車子後鄭澤運調整著倒車的角度，此刻被塞進車子的車學沇也安分了下來，鄭澤運看他手裡抱著自己的背包微微低著頭，想了下鬆開自己的安全帶轉身伸長手抓過後座扔著的娃娃塞到車學沇懷裡，又把他懷裡的背包拎起放到後座才重新坐好對他說道: 「累了話睡一下，到了我再叫你。」

車學沇愣了下沒有說話，低下頭來看著塞到他懷裡的娃娃，是那隻閉著眼睛趴睡的熊，和他的那個熊熊抱枕一模一樣。他的確是累，畢竟昨晚也被弄到接近凌晨才好不容易放過他，清理完身體天都快亮了，今天的休假是很早之前就排定的，他擔心被人抓到的話一整天都不曉得會被關在哪個房間，於是一大早就跑了，加上天氣熱全身包得緊緊的確實也些頭昏，捏著熊熊柔軟的手車學沇輕聲開口問到:「澤運你怎麼…有這個。」

「之前看到就順手買來放車上了，你好像也有一個是不是?」

鄭澤運一邊回答一邊把冷氣調低了些，但怕車學沇感冒又調整了下風口的方向這才開出停車場，車學沇好一陣子都沒有回應自己，一邊看著路鄭澤運分了下神去瞄旁邊的人，熊抱枕擋住了車學沇的臉，在鄭澤運想或許對方是睡著了的時後，一個悶悶的聲音透過娃娃傳了過來。

「我沒有…但是我很喜歡，可以送我嗎?」

車學沇很少這樣直白的跟自己要過些什麼，鄭澤運覺得有些意外，而且鄭澤運記得車學沇是有這個抱枕的，他是看著這娃娃想到車學沇才順手買的，不過他也沒戳穿車學沇的謊言，只是轉過頭繼續看著眼前的路面回到:「….你喜歡的話就給你吧。」

「……謝謝。」得到應許後車學沇把懷裡的熊娃娃摟的更緊了些，似乎是因為一直放在鄭澤運車上還沾染了些鄭澤運的香水和信息素的味道，總讓他覺得很安心，在微微晃動的車子裡和安心的味道下他才好不容易睡去。

如果一覺醒來他能發現那些事情都是一場夢就好了……

TBC


End file.
